


Breathe Again

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [10]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: At long last Sans thinks he can breathe again.
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 23





	Breathe Again

Upon the side of a mountain, within the outskirts of the monster settlements, a single light shone in the darkness; allowing those in the city by the sea, to even see.

  
  
This light came from a large house, belonging to a skeleton monster named sans.  
  
Blank eye sockets stare through the Black Forest below, seeing it as clearly as the day, the skull moves slightly, looking over the treetops, almost studying the giant building of that city.

  
  
'Stop sulking...' A dull voice snaps at him, 'I, for one am glad he left!'

  
  
Sans did not listen to that voice, he felt nothing, no hate no love, no nothing.  
  
'If you think this is going to make me silent then you have another thing coming' The voice went on to say, it then began chatting about how many different ways there was to kill the same monster.  
  
This had been the longest time ever, for them to go without a RESET. It happened when Frisk wandered up to Sans one day during the picnic that celebrated the one year anniversary of freedom, and they told Sans the whole truth.

  
  
It was always around that time when Sans memories of the surface ended, that's because that was when they did end. Frisk explains that they were scared, scared of what happens next, they did not want to go into the unknown chapter. Instead, the fear spoke to them, telling them to return to the chapters they knew well.

  
  
Sans had not known about Flowey or Chara. But he did now.

  
  
Frisk told him, that it was Chara's voice that always whispered to them, from deep in their soul.  
  
Sans had quickly told the child not to do anything, had begged to let him do a little thinking.

  
  
Sans's answer. 

  
  
A soul bond with the other soul.

  
  
The skeleton performed it three days after the picnic; Chara was hell to deal with, Sans kept all his emotion sealed, knowing that was how they managed to get power over Frisk.   
  
For the whole year, they spoke, hissed and screamed at the skeleton. But Sans refused to give in to them.

  
  
'You do know that Frisk is the one who started it, right? And I was just the one who finished it.' Chara tries once more, staring out of Sans's right eye, the only thing he would allow them to have, 'and before long, they've got bored. And trust me they will, they always do, then what?'  
  
Sans blinks at the city, where Papyrus now lived. It had been all downhill since he soul bonded with Chara, he was surprised that his brother stayed as long as he did, now the taller skeleton was gone, his emotions roared under that damn seal.  
  
'when that happens....' Chara giggles, 'this bond will be broken too... Then I won't be so bored anymore!'  
  
Sans blinks, "*bored?" The former comedian grins slightly, the seal cracking, "ya know wot. i'm bored too." Sans could feel Chara pause, he that not said any jokes nor puns since the sealing, but the other soul still waited for one.  
  
'So now... What do you want to do?" Chara asks after a while, they felt the seal cracking a little.  
  
"'lets look through dat internet papyrus was always raving on about." Sans utters, glancing over to the computer, which he hardly used, "see if we can't get any ideas from dat.'  
  
Chara grins madly, it was reflected on their new partner's jaws.   
  
Sans blinks as the pressure seemed to release him from a hold he did not know he was under. His body and soul felt so much lighter, the determination flowing from his soul mate made him feel like for the first time in a year, he could breathe again.


End file.
